Traditionally the commercial horticultural and agricultural growth of plants has been carried out in nurseries and greenhouses, where the plants are arranged horizontally and are stationary. More efficient methods have more recently been developed, some of which are referred to as ‘vertical farming’. The present inventor, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,415,796, 7,533,494, 7,559,173, 7,818,917 and 7,984,586 disclosed methods of growing plants using a rotating vertical carousel of rotating spheres, each having a central light source around which rows of plants are rotated, to thereby increase the productivity of plant growth in a given area. However harvesting of mature plants from such systems can be complicated and time consuming.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.